


Kira's Greatest Success

by Harukami



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-29
Updated: 2005-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...some Light/L, sort of? :D<br/>Spoilers for chapter 58. Crack!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kira's Greatest Success

  


  
As L keeled over, Light knew he'd have to act for this to succeed. Of course, the only people in the room were his father and the idiot detectives, so a subtle act could not succeed -- he needed histrionics! Drama! The worst over-acting he could manage.

"NO!" he wailed. "RYUUZAKI! RYUUUZAKIIII! DON'T DIE!"

There was a shocked silence. Light embraced L's body to his chest, trying to keep himself from grinning evilly. "HOW COULD KIRA HAVE DONE THIS TO YOU, RYUUZAKI?!" he wailed. "I will avenge you! My true friend!"

The detectives were gathering closer, expressions stricken. Light buried his face in L's shoulder. "--My lover!" he added, because really, too much was never enough. "TAKEN FROM ME IN THE PRIME OF YOUR YOUTH! HOW COULD IT BE? HOW CAN I ENDURE THIS SORT OF SUFFERING? Oh, surely it is not so! Surely you are not -- gone?"

Detective Yagami made a choking noise. The shock, Light thought smugly; it would blind him to any other possible truth of this moment.

Light refused to look up at his father. "Oh, love," he sighed at L's dead face. "Let me kiss these lips, and see if there is life in them yet..."

He pressed his lips to L's.

A moment later, he looked up in shock as his father clutched at his chest and collapsed.

Later, they'd blame it on Kira as well. Light wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that; technically it _was_ his fault, but he much prefered it when his deaths by heart attack were _intentional_.  



End file.
